Various systems for local area networks (LANs) are known from the prior art. These include intelligent hubs or concentrators with management for controlling connections to the concentrator backplane, configuring the backplane to one or more LAN access method and controlling operations of connected modules (such as port switching between LANs)
The concept of the "backplane bus" is well established in the computer and communications field; examples of standardized and proprietary backplane buses abound. In the most general terms, a backplane bus is a wiring center common to a single platform and shared by a number of users (generally implemented as printed circuit boards plugged into the bus via connectors).
The backplane bus is generally used for communications between the users according to some common LAN access method. The access method, data format and data rate, are all often common to all users of the bus. Often, the actual signaling on the hub's backplane is proprietary to the hub vendor and therefore interface circuits are required for translation from the standardized protocols. Also, most concentrator backplanes contain multiple networks that require switching circuits, controlled via hub network management means, to select which network the user is connected to. Concentrators also exist operating one or more of various different access methods. Specifically in LAN applications of backplane buses, there are two well established access methods: Carrier Sense, Multiple Access with Collision Detection (CSMA/CD) (ETHERNET) and Token Passing. Token Passing further distinguishes to a physical ring and physical bus manifestation. All of these access methods are used with multiple data rates and data formats, generating numerous protocols; in addition, there are other protocols which combine elements of both CSMA/CD and Token Passing, as well as protocols which use only some elements of the access methods (e.g. Carrier Sense, Multiple Access without Collision Detection).
The increased flexibility provided by hubs with backplanes which allow for more than one network to be running simultaneously, has resulted in various different products becoming available including media modules or media cards (media processing engine cards) which connect to the backplane of a hub wherein the media modules may include a specific media type running a specific media access method. Other products include bridges routers, remote access devices, modem/terminal servers management modules and other similar cards or modules (processing engines). The modules are often switchable back and forth between the one or more networks, running on the backplane.
It is desirable to provide one processing engine module (media module, bridge, router, management module, etc.) which is usable on various different platforms. The designer of the processing engine must become aware of complex hub backplane interfaces as well as management protocols and other various protocols, provided for with regard to the specific hub. This has proven to be a significant problem with regard to new module development. There is a need to design modules for each specific hub, thereby limiting the possible uses for the designed modules.